User blog:WarpyNeko930/FIRE EMBLEM FANON WIKI Chapter One: The Fallen Kingdom Part 2/3
As the birds tweeted in the sky, and the sun bore down on the people's of the shining city, Warpy and Shadow happily walked towards a building made of stone, a barrack. A man sat on a parapet, looking down on the field. He spotted the duo approaching the barrack and waved casually. "OI! Welcome back ya'Wankers!" he said, suddenly bacflipping off the parapet, swinging off a glag pole and landing before the duo. Shadow waved. "Good morrow Agent. Your agility is perfect I see." "Of course it is. I'm a Thief." Agent said, Matter'of'factly. Shadow laughed good naturedly and clapped his partner's shoulder...while Warpy flirted with the thief. The now trio entered the Barracks to be greeted to 6 figures training with various equipment. A tall man, wielding an enourmous, almost impossible looking Spear, slashed through sandbags piling up in a corner, working on his form. "Hoy Radical!" Shadow greeted. The ginger man turned back to his long time best friend, and he waved. The nieighing of a horse could be heard, and a girls scream, before a loud *WHAM* sounded throughout the complex. All those training turned their heads to see a Pegasus stuck in the stone wall, the owner dizzy and had a head wound. Shadow blinked. "A-AQUA!!! Are you okay?!" he asked, running towards the horse and rider. Aqua, a petite brunette in neon blue armor, blinked and groaned. "S-Sebastian and I are having issuuuuuessss...." she slurred, groaning. Shadow helped her up and put an ice pack on her head, while Agent put Sebastian the Pegasus in his stable. Shadow continued to make his rounds, before he spotted Falchion, his trusty sword. He didn't know he had left it here...how? Shadow walked over to pick it up, before a deep voice spouted something in japanese, and the Sword exploded in rainbow light. A robotic looking being erupted from the sword, and out yelled "YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FALCHION, BUT IT WAS ME-" Shadow sighed. "Hello Derp...how are you today?" The Robotic thing transformed into a tall, multicolored dressed blonde man. He waved. "I is good. How are you my liege?" he questioned. "My...heart has stopped working, thank you." Shadow smiled. Derp Purpel the Clown Mage laughed and no clipped away. Shadow checked out his other friend, and Shepard, Chesk the Knight. "Hello there Chesk. How goes your day?" Chesk swung his massive blade at Shadow randomly, and Shadow ducked. "It's just fucking PERFECT!!!" Shadow sighed. "Someone hating on your favorite book character again?" "Eden is GOOD! HE IS NOT A WIMP!" Chesk ranted, swearing like a sailor while hacking away at a dummy. Shadow laughed and went over to a man buffed up in Bright Red armor. His face wasn't visible, except for his Pink hair which poked out above the armor. "Heyo Shadow." he greeted casually. Shadow smiled, "Groudoka, how goes your religion?" The Priest Class sighed. "Not well...too many believe in Naga, and not the Magical Girl Groudon." Shadow patted his head with a smile, and said some words of encouragement before searching for his other friends. He looked to see a tall and sort of lanky man with black hair, and loose Leather armor, standing around, looking as though he was about to do something. Shadow waved. "Gia! How goes things?" he questioned. "O-Oh hello Shadow! I am just...stressed. I don't know if I should turn into...my true form." Gia was an interesting race of the Re-populated Beastkin...he could turn into not a mammal... but a Spider, a large and hairy one. Shadow smiled in understanding. "I know that it creeps out some people here...but it's what makes you special. Please, try your best." Shadow encouraged. Gia grinned at his ruler and friend. He had such good friends in the Shepards... If you didn't understand, The Shepards were a group of Globe Trotting Heroes with dozens of different skills and abilities. Their job was to protect all those who couldn't defend themselves... And they were pretty damn good at it. SUPPORT CONVERSATION Shadow and Warpy Shadow: Warpy? Warpy! Warpy: Yeeeeeees, my handsome and adorable Prince?WarpStar930 (talk) Shadow: Warpy...I have a serious question. Warpy: O-Oh okay! Fire away then! Shadow: Why...why do you find yourself attracted to me? Warpy: Huh? Shadow: Why of all people...is it me? Warpy: O-Oh! That's easy! You're handsome, and valiant, and we've been friends for years! We know everything ABOUT one another! Shadow: I see...thank you Warpy. I enjoyed our talk. Warpy: Anytime my lovely lovely lovely Senpai!~ Warpy and Shadow achieved Support Rank C Shadow and Aqua Aqua: Grr...ack...c'mon!!! Shadow: Aqua? What is it? What's wrong with Sebastian? Is he not listening...? Aqua: S-S-Shadow! Prince! I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to direct your a-attention awa- Shadow: No really, it's no problem! Care to tell me the problem...? Aqua: Sebastian is...he won't eat. Shadow: Hmm...that's not good. Let's see.... OH! Aqua: What is it?! Shadow: Sebastian still has a wound! Quick, let's clean this! *Afterwards* Aqua: T-Thank you...Shadow. *gives him an awkward thumbs up* Shadow: Anytime. We're friends right? Aqua: F-Friends? Shadow: Of course! O-Oh, Warpy's calling me. I must be off! Goodbye Aqua! Aqua: G-Goodbye! ...oh Shadow... Aqua and Shadow achieved Support Rank C! Category:Blog posts